The Most Hopeful
by NinNinKakizaki2015
Summary: What exactly is hope? And why did she need him to tell her about it? Robin x Raven.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

The nightmares just kept coming.

Every night, even after assuring herself that Trigon was never to return again, Raven would dream about his rise to power. Every time, it was just as horrid as how she imagined it. There was just no way to rid herself of these visions.

It all started that one year after Trigon's initial entry into the mortal world. On her birthday, though her curse had already been lifted, Raven felt the agony and pain as though her birthmark was creeping upon her again. She hid it from her friends, the Teen Titans, and shrugged it off as though nothing had happened.

Only Robin could see behind her lies. Being the perceptive person he is, it didn't take him long to figure out that Raven was reminiscing over that past event. And sure enough, he wanted to make himself clear to her that he was willing to help her overcome this fear.

But Raven denied it, telling him that she was long past that issue and had already learned to deal with it. Still, Robin had his doubts.

It was only until then when Raven suddenly burst into his room that night that Robin could confirm his suspicions.

"Hey, I thought you said you learned how to deal with it?" Robin asked questioningly.

"Well, I, um…" Raven didn't know what to say. On one hand, she felt like a fool for suddenly barging in on Robin on something that didn't concern him. On the other, well, she was going to be an even bigger fool for doing so, but…

"Is it okay if I stay with you?"

"Well, this is unexpected," Robin stated bluntly as Raven made her way over to Robin's bed. "You sure you don't feel more comfortable back in your own room?"

"Just deal with it," Raven said as she pulled the covers over herself. Shaking his head, Robin hung up his cape and went to lie down beside her. Despite opening up more, Raven was still indeed a strange girl. And stranger it shall be, were Robin's thoughts before turning out the light.

Soon enough, this became a regular thing, much to both of their dismay.

Raven just suddenly kept walking into Robin's room once every few weeks, seeking to sleep in his bed. At first, Robin was slightly disgruntled by this fact. However, being team leader and all, he guessed that it wouldn't hurt to let this slide a little.

And it was only through pure luck that neither Starfire, Cyborg, nor Beast Boy were aware of this arrangement. It was only because they were asleep by the time Raven made her move, and by morning, she would disappear and make the impression that she was in her own room all along.

"So be it, if you need me, I'll be here for you," Robin told Raven in passing one day as he headed out to order pizza for the team.

And that was what Raven found that she needed while she coped with the nightmares that continued to plague her memories.

 _She was only a child. Powerless, weak, and unable to do anything. Wandering around through a vast sea of red and gray, she saw only despair and hopelessness. She couldn't do anything. She was such a worthless being, and even her existence was at fault._

 _Scared, lonely, and frightened, she kept herself hidden in the shadows, not wanting to hurt or be hurt by others. It was only then that he showed up that she began to open up a little._

 _He said his name was Robin. At first, she was frightened of him. Was he going to hurt her?_

 _"_ _Who…who…who are you?" she asked._

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend, so you don't have to worry."_

 _Even throughout this sea of despair, even if there wasn't any hope left. This Robin character seemed to not falter under this pretense. He took the liberty of carrying the girl on piggyback, as he fed her with stories to cheer her up._

 _"_ _This is the story of Raven. She was the closest friend a guy could ever have. In fact, she was probably the most hopeful person I ever met. No matter the consequences, she'd always pull through. I guess that's what I kind of like about her."_

 _"_ _Was she nice?" The girl asked timidly._

 _"_ _Well, can't say for sure, but she's a good girl. She'll always be there when you know it, plowing through all those hordes of evil with her great powers. She's always been unbeatable, as far as I can tell."_

 _The girl giggled. She hadn't felt joy and laughter for what seemed like eons. And it was through this boy, this man name Robin, that she was finally able to feel this way. No need to mope about unnecessary things, no need to blend in with the darkness, no need to worry about Trigon's inevitable return…_

 _And with that thought, the girl started panicking again._

 _"_ _Robin! Please, let's just give up! There's no use in pulling through anymore! There's no hope left!" The girl shouted with tears in her eyes._

 _Robin stopped in his tracks. Did the girl make him falter a little? Was he upset with her? She didn't mean any of it, but still…_

 _Robin put her down and knelt down beside her. His masked eyes gazing into hers, he stated, with such boldness in his voice:_

 _"_ _Remember this. Never. Ever. Give up hope. I don't want you to think for a second that the world's coming to an end. Just keep believing, and hope will go on."_

 _Startled, the girl wished she'd taken back what she said earlier. But with such a bold statement, she had built up some renewed confidence inside. Still rather uneasy about it, she replied to her saviour:_

 _"_ _Okay, I will…"_

Raven awoke with a start. Those dreams were coming back again. But this time, it wasn't about Trigon. In fact, it was the time when Trigon had already rendered her powerless, and Robin had singlehandedly found her amidst all that open terrain. Looking beside her, she saw Robin, fast asleep on the other side of the bed. Interesting, how long has this arrangement been going on for?

"Raven?" Robin mumbled in his sleep.

"Y..Y..yeah?" Raven replied, startled by the fact that Robin was seemingly awake. When she looked at him though, his eyes were still closed. Good, he didn't catch her in her moment of distress.

"You had that nightmare again didn't you?"

"What?" Raven was pretty sure Robin was asleep, and was only mumbling stuff from his dreams. However, why did it seem like he was directing his thoughts to her? Raven decided to lean in closer.

"I've said this before, and I'm going to say this again. You may not know it Raven, but you are the most hopeful person I've ever met. As long as you keep hoping, then you can stop those nightmares with your own will. As long as you keep doing so, Trigon will never come back to haunt you."

"I don't know Robin, it's just, I feel…"

And quite suddenly, Robin pulled her closer to him.

"Robin, hey…" Raven was in quite the surprise as she was forced close to Robin. Upon careful observation, she saw that Robin was awake all along. Smiling, he said, "There's no need for you to be afraid. And if you cannot see for yourself who you are, I'll be there to help."

Raven didn't know what to say. Usually, she'd be in an uproar towards being handled like that. However, for this moment, no, for the many moments to come, she'd let this slide. After all, it was she who barged into Robin's room without any consent.

 _Trigon was on the rise. He stood there in open space, on a throne crafted to his liking. Four heroes were valiantly fighting against this monstrosity, but the girl knew that there will be no positive outcome. As much as they tried, their attacks could not harm the mighty demon. They could only irritate him even more._

 _She hid behind a crevice as she watched them, the Teen Titans, pelt everything they've got at Trigon. She knew that he was only playing with them, and eventually, he would grow tired of their nuisances._

 _In one fell swoop, Trigon launched his death rays from his eyes, literally eating up everything in his path. One by one, the Titans fell, with Robin being the last one to do so. Scared, and saddened that she lost her closest friend, the girl came out from hiding and ran over to the limp body._

 _"_ _Robin, please get up, please get up!" She pleaded, but she knew it was useless. His vitals were completely negated, leaving behind an empty shell which once hosted a man with such bravery, such courage, such hope that he believed that everything would've been alright._

 _As the girl knelt there crying, the monstrosity known as Trigon gradually approached her. It was all over. All hope was lost, and never again shall the world see the light of day again…_

 _"_ _Never give up hope."_

 _"_ _There is always a way."_

 _"_ _You can change your own destiny."_

 _Beautiful, touching words that originated from that man's mouth. Only then did the girl realize that she did have power. She wasn't going to be the useless frail girl she always though she was. In fact, she was much more, and she was going to face her problems head on._

 _Standing up, the girl faced the demon._

 _"_ _You may have created me…"_

 _A brilliant flash of white light surrounded the girl. In an instant, she was no long short and timid, but rather took a strong and slender figure. This girl was indeed the Raven from Robin's stories._

 _"_ _But you were never my father!"_

 _She pelted a torrent of white energy at Trigon, who stumbled backward, finally experiencing the pain he had inflicted on others. "Fathers protect you!" One blast. "Fathers raise you!" Another blast. "I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends…"_

 _And one by one, the Titans stood up, back from the dead. Robin made his way over to her and placed his warm, reassuring hand on her shoulder. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy did the same._

 _"_ _You finally did it. Now go show him a thing or two!"_

 _With this renewed confidence, Raven prepared for the final strike._

 _"_ _This is my home. This is my family. And you're not wanted here!"_

"Finally awake now, aren't we?"

"Huh?" Raven lifted herself from the bed and rubbed her eyes. Everything seemed to be eerily quiet, which was strange. Even though it was normal for one's bedroom to be quiet at around this time, Raven felt that it was slightly even more abnormal. Looking up, she regretted doing so.

"Looks like we have company, huh Raven?"

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were standing right in front of them, looks of bewilderment and shock on their faces. Well, this is going to get interesting…

"Uh, hey…"

"Look, we can explain…"

"Well, look who hooked up without any of us knowin'!" Cyborg exclaimed enthusiastically. "If you really wanted to be in a relationship that bad, y'all could've just let us know! We wouldn't have minded!"

"No, it's not…"

"Dude, finally, the biggest news in Teen Titans history! The Boy Wonder and the Dark Sorceress, together at last! This will be big with my latest news story project!" Beast Boy rubbed his hands together, grinning mischievously.

"Hey, don't get any wrong…"

Then there was Starfire, who was sulking in the corner of the room. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Wait Star, I can explain…"

But Starfire ignored Robin and instead went straight towards Raven, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm…so…happy for you two…" Starfire stuttered between sobs. "It's just that… you two… are so perfect for each other!"

And no matter what Robin and Raven tried to say to explain what was really going on, their explanations were rebuffed. The other Titans continued to express their congratulatory remarks before leaving to make breakfast for the day.

As Robin and Raven sat there in the bed, perplexed as to what happened just now, Raven slowly turned to face Robin. Here she was, sleeping for night after night now, with the man that gave her hope in spite of a delusional misunderstanding. And now, she was seeing him in a whole other light now. If it weren't for Robin's coaxing, she wouldn't even be here now.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you really think we'd make a good couple?"

Flustered, Robin rubbed the back of his head as he looked away. Was it really that bad? After all, it was Raven who imposed on him in the first place.

"I see, it's not like it's going to work out…"

"Well, maybe you'll hope it will?"

"What was…?" Raven started, before she was taken by surprise by Robin suddenly hugging her. "Robin? Why…?"

"Like I said before, you may not know it, but you're to most hopeful person I've ever met. There's no doubt that I would like to date you. I mean, I haven't been on that many dates, but…"

Raven felt a smile creep onto her lips. With her limited emotional span, this must've been the happiest moment of her life.

"No buts Robin," Raven pulled herself away from Robin's grasp as she stood herself up. "You're taking me on a date right now, after breakfast. There's this movie I wanted to watch, and you're coming with me." Raven's face went pink afterwards.

Shaking his head, Robin agreed. Well, they've already been through a lot together, so why not? After all, they still have a lifetime ahead of them…

 **A/N: I honestly felt that Robin and Raven had more chemistry than Robin and Starfire. With Starfire, I guess it was more like an innocent infatuation, but with Raven, they actually came to understand each other more. Was too lazy to watch through the Season 4 3-parter, so the quotes may not be entirely accurate. Anyways, what do you guys think? Please leave a friendly review, and thanks!**

 **Also, anyone else upset with Teen Titans Go? Just bring back the original show already!**


End file.
